Wings of Desire
by naruhina-addictedyellowluver
Summary: Sorry...i hadn't post a fic for a while...but...here it is...naruto is so excited to see his eyeball in the mall...ahhhh...i suck at summaries


**Wings of Desire**

ME: Sorry guys, it took me so long to post another fic!!! I just focused on my studies for a while…btw…I have piles of homeworks and quizzes for tomorrow..but never mind…

Naruto: What kind of writer are you. It took you more than 3 months to post another fic!!! You're such a loser!!

ME: Well…what ever major loser…I was just thinking of a story about you and hina-chan but…never mind…

Naruto: Oh honey bunch pumpkin…I am sooo loving you…so…please…(sweatdrop)

ME: Ok fine…whatever!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's POV

The jumping, hopping and running going to the Mall has spent worrying, just like the night before and the days before that. I felt like a high school kid on his way to his first prom night. All giddy, excited, heart doing flip flops, even somersaults, I haven't noticed that Sakura was beside me and trying to make up a conversation. Then when I just realized, she left already.

I was finally meeting her, the woman who has been haunting my days and nights. Did he really write those poems for me? Does she really care as much as she says she does? Will she like me still when we meet? Will I be able to take care of her? I wouldn't want her to get hurt when she's with me. What will her dad say when she sees me?

I wanted the day to be perfect. I had planned to look presentable, at least. I wore a semi-formal orange polo t-shirt with a blue necktie. But my last mission was a c-ranked one it took me until 8 am leaving me with just enough time to shower and change clothes. No time to blow dry my hair or even apply a masculine perfume. I was wondering how I would greet her and her dad. What will I say? What will I do?

I got near to the mall still unsure what to do. I walked the familiar path from the Supermarket to McDonald's, my eyes scanning the crowd, looking for a chick in lavender. Then I saw her. Hinata. She was wearing a lavender dress, a pearl necklace, high heels (but still I'm taller than her), and she let her hair down to her waist…that totally looked awesome.

********

His dad Hiashi left us at French Baker. We sat for a while outside and she started giving me her gifts."So uhmm…here's your gifs. I hope you'll like it." She was very eager to give them to me, I was just overwhelmed. She gave me three books from her collection. Copies of the stories she wrote and a green frog wallet to hopefully inspire me to start managing my finances better (she said she's a ninja, at the same time a writer). More than the moment of gift giving, what I did enjoy was her kiss. A quick smack on the lips.

We ordered burgers and lasagna. While waiting, we talked. One thing about going out with a smart person is that you never run out of topics to talk about. We talked about anything under the sun. Touch is very important for her. Her hand was caressing my arm while I watched him. Her touch was gentle, seductive and I like it. Then her hand bumped my brotherhood. She stopped. Substantial was what he called my penis.

It was getting cold so we decided to leave.

********

Hinata's POV

We met through PL. He left a comment, an invitation for friendship, on one of my posts. I sent him an email thanking him and he replied and introduced himself, asked for my number. I gave it and was surprised when he called. That started the exchange of emails, the hours of phone calls.

He needed a friend. I was on a standstill with my last relationship. We were just two people trying to get over the ghosts of the past.

One afternoon, during one of our conversations, he asked me to stretch. I asked him why. His answer surprised me. "oH please, I'mstarting to cum". I moaned.

********

Once inside the motel room, with the lights turned off except for the one in near the bathroom, he kissed me. Urgent, passionate.

This is it, I thought. We are going to do it. My mind was freaking out, I asked if I can take a bath and he said yes. But Before I could bathe though, he started touching my breasts then moved into my silky dress. He inserted his hand inside my t-back panty and started rubbing my shaved pussy. His fingers parted my lips and started to rub me. I was wet instantly.

I needed to take a bath. I stopped him and moved away. I started taking a bath while the bathroom door is open and watched him, kneeling next to the bed. His face so serious, I was a bit scared. Seeing him kneeling like that, waiting for me to come to his side… I couldn't finish my bathe.

I went to him and he undressed me.

*********

I waited on the bed, naked, while he undressed. He came to me and I spread my legs for him. Like a baby, he sucked on my nipples. He started moving down, licking. His tongue found my belly button and started teasing it. It was tickling me so I moved away.

He moved between my legs and I opened wider for him.

I felt his tongue on my pussy. He licked my lips. I felt his tongue on my clit."You like eihh…you love it…", he said. My reactions where only moans of pleasure. Shivers went down my spine. He rubbed his face on my pussy. Then he bit my clit. I felt good, but it hurt a little though…"So tell me, do you like it Hina-chan" still in pleasure, I just moaned again. He tounged my pussy and bit it out hardly. "What slut. Do you like". "Yes I like just tounge." "You like it?" "Yes I like it!" "You just…like it" I paused for a minute…"I love it!!! Please put your tounge inside my pussy!" Then he pressed his face on my pussy and I can feel him stubbles on his face rubbed against the cleanly shaven lips of my pussy. The roughness turned me on that I pushed myself to his face. He didn't move away, instead, he pressed his face against me. His tongue found my hole and found its way inside. I moaned.

He sucked my lips. I felt that he was sucking my very essence. My very core. All was I can say is "ahhh..ahhh…and aloud…ahhhhh!" My hands reached down and touched his head. He was giving me so much pleasure, I didn't want it to end. I needed to grab something. I reached for his hands but his hands reached for my breasts. He squeezed them hard as his tongue went inside my hole again. The pain on my breasts was nothing compared to the sensation of his tongue fucking me.

I wanted him badly. I needed him. His every lick, every flick of his tongue on my clit, added fuel to the desire that was building up inside me. A desire to be had. A desire to be possessed. By him.

Then I felt his fingers inside me. One, two. He moved in and out. "Ohhh, Naru-kun…". His name was constantly on my lips. He wiggled his fingers inside. He was playing with my pussy. I felt like he was trying to get to the very core of me. Wanting to know the deepest and most hidden part of my being. He was making me his.

I wanted to be his. Him to be mine.

"Naruto, make me bleed…Naru-kun..put that inside me now… please fuck me now….

He often said that he wants to tear my pussy. My words encouraged him and he pushed four fingers inside me.

"Awww! Ouch, Naru-kun! Ahhh…."

It was painful. Very painful. He stopped. I was shaking. I wanted his cock inside me. My pussy was begging for his cock.

I had him lie down and I went on top. I slid myself on his hard cock and he growled. I started grinding my hips. Damn it felt good! I started moving up and down. Oh damn… I moved faster, harder… my hands on his chest.

"Ohh yeah.. I can do this forever!" He said.

I cummed. I stopped and tried to get off but I wanted more. Once more I found myself riding his cock. My breasts bouncing as I moved up and down. For the first time, I found myself sweating so much.

Tired and out of breath, I fell on the bed next to him.

Naruto's POV

I love being next to her. Her soft, smooth skin on mine. I hugged her, I put his head on my chest. I like her smell. Her arms around me made me feel special. I was spent but satisfied. Contented.

Naruto's POV

He started touching me again. His hand tried to go between my legs. My clit was still throbbing and I didn't think I can handle being caressed again. I shoved his hand away. He didn't like that, and he tried again. Again, I shoved him away. A bit annoyed, he sat up.

He spread my legs and started licking me again. I was so sensitive between my legs at that time, I involuntarily closed my legs. He stopped me and pushed my left thigh aside. I made him angry by shoving his hand away and he was repaying it by eating me. He sucked my pussy hard. He teased my clit. "Ohhhh Naruto…naru-kunn…ahhh.."

That was my punishment.

I couldn't count how many times I reached climax. I wanted him to reach orgasm. Lying next to him, I told him that. He didn't want to, he wanted to explode inside me but being fertile at that time, we couldn't do it. I started playing with his cock. Rubbing it. I asked if I can give him head.

I started licking his cock. My tongue circled the head. I sucked the head and he thrust his pelvis up. I tasted his pre-cum. I took all of him inside my mouth then moved up. "Use your teeth," he said. I obeyed.

He got up and made me lie down. Again, he dived between my legs. Licking and sucking my pussy. "Make me bleed Naru…kun. Make me yours…"

He inserted four fingers inside me again. This time he pushed it deeper. "Ouch! Naru-k… awww… Fuck!

He didn't stop. He pushed his fingers in and out. Hard and fast. I stiffened…. I felt tears fall down the sides of my eyes. He stopped and licked me again.

"I taste blood, darling. You are mine now."

********

Naruto's POV

We extended another hour. Naked, we moved to the corner of the room and started discussing the books she gave to me. It was almost time to get ready.

Hinata's POV

He knelt in front me and started kissing me. I held his face and started kissing him. Nibbling his lips… my tongue teasing his. His hand went to my pussy and I spread my legs for him again.

His fingers touched my clit and I grabbed him. He fingered my sore pussy and I held him tighter. My long fingernails dug the skin of his back as we kissed.

He is mine. I am his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ME: Soooo…what do you think?? R&R!!!


End file.
